


三次黄仁珺让李楷灿转交情书，一次他送达了。

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	三次黄仁珺让李楷灿转交情书，一次他送达了。

*李楷灿x黄仁珺(单向性转)  
*流水账警告

第一次黄仁珺让李楷灿帮她递情书给道英学长，李楷灿不知道她是和室友李婕诺猜丁壳输了帮忙当中间人，想都没想就拒绝了。

“没空。”

其实李楷灿当时就脸黑了，但是因为小麦肤色就不是很明显，所以黄仁珺没意识到他不爽，只觉得他好懒惰一人，自己平时投喂给的零嘴儿是都进了狗肚子吗?噫。

“你们不是一个部门么，今天不是要开例会吗?”黄仁珺对外温柔可亲小女神的形象在坐了两年同桌的李楷灿这儿不存在的，觉得被敷衍了不开心就立刻不依不饶起来。

“嘿，不巧，小爷我今天偏不去。"李楷灿懒洋洋地撑着脸看她抄自己的化学笔记，裹了蜜的声音听起来非但不甜反而还欠儿欠儿的。

黄仁珺笑眯眯地写断一根笔芯，“不去就不去，我自己去。”

“你!”

“我怎么我!”

“不知羞!”

“我劝你和女孩子说话放尊重点哦!”

最后黄仁珺当然还是没去，午饭时从隔壁班来找她的李婕诺报了语文成绩结果没她的高，黄仁珺赢了这一回的赌约，就抵掉了昨儿晚上输的那一次。大小姐随即把这件事抛诸脑后。

但李楷灿惦记上了，想起来就瞧自个儿部长哪哪儿不顺眼，每次开完会回班都要和黄仁珺找个茬拌个嘴什么的。因为会议算下来是一个月一次，所以黄仁珺大姐姐有大量权当丫大姨夫不调忍了——当然，事不过三，再有下一回她就把李楷灿的头摁到水池子里开水龙头看冲不冲得醒他丫的! 

结果下一回丫开完会嬉皮笑脸回来了，黄仁珺冷笑一声，“怎么，让你愁眉不展大半学期的幸运女孩终于追到手啦。”

“傻孩子胡说八道什么呢?”李楷灿先是和和气气地疑惑了一下，接着就拿一种特别恶心的怜悯目光温声道:“跟你说个事儿。”

黄仁珺明显被他的惺惺作态噎到，题目都刷不下去了，她既无奈又嫌弃，“儿你说。

“闺女真调皮，”李楷灿摇头抚掌，“但是当爸爸的呢最重要就是包容，我不怪你。”

“嘶——"暴力甜心黄仁珺挽了挽袖子提拳要上。

李楷灿适时握住她的小粉拳，虚势的黄仁珺一下子红了脸想端起庄重提醒他男女有别，结果丫全然不在意似的比她更庄重道：“道英学长脱单了。”

“?”黄仁珺非常疑惑，努力思索他说的谁，也就没在意李楷灿捏了捏她松开来的小手。

好软，小女孩的手难道是没骨头的吗?李楷灿咽了咽口水，等到黄仁珺终于从打击中回过神来(想起来了，原来是李婕诺暗恋的学长啊!)黯然伤神(诺诺还没表白就失恋了好可怜请她吃顿好的吧唉我又要破产了)之际，李楷灿长臂一展把小姑娘搂怀里了。

“别难过，来哥哥怀里!所谓是天涯何处…哈哈哈哈哈痒痒痒别挠了别挠了姐姐姐小弟知错了!”

黄仁珺羞愤地将登徒子掀翻在地。

该、该死的!我居然对这个臭流氓心跳加速了!

第二回黄仁珺本来是打算亲手把情书递给黄旭熙的,毕竟那可是和她超亲的滕藤学姐给她亲堂哥写的诶,成了就是一家人!但偏偏那段时间她忙着彩排毕业晚会的芭蕾舞剧抽不开身，只好委托她最信任的狗子替她麻溜跑一趟。

“怎么你还不乐意啊!”黄仁珺一边绑芭蕾舞鞋的系带，一边拿顶漂亮的杏眼剜一眼李楷灿，“怎么就不认人了，就现在在操场上跑圈的那个。”

李楷灿觉得十分心痛，黄仁珺怎么会喜欢那么个四肢发达、头脑简单的体育特长生?而且那个叫Lucas的香港人才转来他们学校一星期吧。

“黄仁珺你这也变的也太快了吧。”李楷灿忍不住酸她，“上星期还金道英呢。

“啊?”黄仁珺心想这又关李婕诺什么事。

“你这眼光直线下降啊。”李楷灿看她一脸懵懂的样子就来气，说的话越来越尖刻，“我真奇了怪了，那个叫Lucas的笨蛋到底哪里吸引到你啊?”

“你说话放尊重点哦!”黄仁珺“噌”的火气就上来了，刚踩着芭蕾再优雅不过的步子跳了没两步就扭回头去瞪他，活像一只愤怒护短的小天鹅。

“你就这么喜欢他啊!”李楷灿比她还愤怒。

什么毛病，还看不惯别人家兄妹关系好吗?“你管得着吗!”黄仁珺简直无语，“算了,我自己找机会递给他!”刚嘀咕着不帮就不帮呗当着人妹妹的面说人坏话是不是缺心眼啊李楷灿我是好脾气不跟你计较换个人早揍你了……突然，就被一股大力紧握住瘦削的肩膀，黄仁珺迷惑地抬起头，猝不及防就承下了李楷灿骤然落下的吻。

在额头，少年的嘴唇滚烫而颤抖。

“我是管不着你喜欢谁……"李楷灿拧着眉，一向甜甜蜜蜜、没心没肺的声调全被练舞房的窗帘卷进来的紫色暮光酿成了浓厚的苦涩，“可是我喜欢你。”

“所以别让我递你写给别人的情书。”

黄仁珺犹自被他砸到耳边的话语剧烈震动着胸腔，他已经松开了灼热的手掌低喃着“对不起”走掉了。

黄仁珺那天到底没能排完那场舞，陷入惶惑沼泽的小精灵再也无法轻盈地游走于人类情爱之外了。

李楷灿喜欢她吗?明明都只有捉弄她。晚点错过公车的黄仁珺沿着河堤往家走，小小手一下一下抠着书包带，她苦恼地呜咽了一声。

好吧，也不是只有捉弄，从来懒得记笔记却给她整理化学笔记的是他，课间操任劳任怨去给她买零嘴儿的是他，每次她不开心就变着法儿逗她乐的是他，帮她挡下其他男生骚扰的也是……

黄仁珺不敢再想了，她停下脚步，看到路灯投影下自己影子后头交叠的另一个熟悉的轮廓。

“李楷灿。”她喊了一声，不知道怎么的带了哭腔。原来不知不觉间这个人就已经成了她生活中一切细节快乐的注解了吗?她哪里是无关风花雪月呢，当时只道是寻常罢了。

“唉，不喜欢我你也不用哭吧……”李楷灿无可奈何绕到她身前半蹲着给大小姐擦眼泪，“我先说清楚啊我没有图谋不轨我是怕这么晚别人对你图谋不……”

“谁说我不喜欢你了谁说了!”黄仁珺一句话就把李楷灿定在那里了,小女神又开始对限定对象耍小性子了，“喜欢金道英的是李婕诺! Lucas大名黄旭熙是我亲堂哥!”恨恨解释完一句就踹丫一脚……踹也不舍得使力气，完全不解气! 

“还有!你凭什么不对我图谋不轨啊!”黄仁珺委屈死了，一双眼睛水洗过的紫葡萄似的晶莹，里面盛满了少女羞恼却也直白的欢喜，她万分珍重地捧给眼前破天荒与温柔挂上钩的李楷灿。“我、我也喜欢你啊!

“诶你别哭呀。你不舒服吗?”

李楷灿边说着边往上顶一下，汗湿的脸上混着情欲与痞里痞气的笑。“不是你让我对你图谋不轨吗? ”

“你欺负人!”

黄仁珺被干的一下下抽噎着，恨恨去咬李楷灿的肩膀。

结果这人是变态吧!越咬他还动得越来劲儿了!

最要命的是不知他顶到了狭小甬道的哪一处敏感至极的软肉，近乎锐利的快感一波一波漫及全身，上涨的浪潮般将体格娇小的黄仁珺卷入情欲深渊，她无辜羔羊般露出来茫然与克制不能的难耐神色，用两只小手无力地推拒山一样压在她身上肆意攫取的李楷灿，却在下一秒被对方一把攥住压到头顶。李楷灿坏笑着舔舔嘴唇，挺动腰身集中摩擦能让黄仁珺崩溃的那块敏感带，“是这里吧……”说着抬起汗湿的上半身怜悯而兴奋地看着女孩被自己撑到极致的穴口在怎样一下下抽搐收缩，还更过分地用另一只空闲的手捻起穴口上方那粒充血的花珠。

于是一声婉转得不可思议的呻吟违背黄仁珺的意志从紧咬下唇的贝齿间逸了出来，黄仁珺彻底服了软，泪珠子断了线似的流了满脸，“停下来， 你停下来呜呜鸣……”

李楷灿不为所动地继续着，谁会在这么舒服的时候停下来啊小笨蛋，但是他还是哄哄她好了。

“那珺珺叫声好听的我再考虑考虑。”

黄仁珺到了这种境地还有什么办法，她只好迷蒙地张着凄婉哀怨的泪目讨好地望他，“哥哥， 楷灿哥哥……”她甚至想撑起上半身去亲亲他以增成效，结果腰腹的用力却牵动了私处的收缩，将将使了点儿劲儿人就又中弹鸟儿般摔落进被褥之中，她越发羞恼地啜泣起来。

李楷灿被她小天才的举动击中了，喘息越发粗重起来，他再次俯下身拥住黄仁珺娇小的身体，仍不留情地顶弄着，“啊....我考虑好了，我得让珺珺更舒服才行……”

“骗子!”黄仁珺彻底崩溃了，没有尖利指甲也小猫似的奋力抓挠起李楷灿的后背。“大恶人! ”

“是是是。”

三次黄仁珺让李楷灿帮她转交情书，一次李楷灿送达了。

毕业典礼上黄大小姐亲手递交，信封上写着“致楷灿"那次。

END


End file.
